


I Love You to Alpha Centauri and Back

by Fri3ndlyfir3s



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fri3ndlyfir3s/pseuds/Fri3ndlyfir3s
Summary: Words can be so much stronger than a man.





	I Love You to Alpha Centauri and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck me. I couldn't... I couldn't not.
> 
> We always see Crowley hurt but... But I cry even harder when it's Aziraphale.
> 
> Hydrate and Enjoy!

"You know the word 'angel' is a form of endearment for humans?" Said the Angel, whose newest past time and obsession had grown to be reading heart-felt romance novels and sensual literature.  
"Really, now?" Replied the demon "I had no idea," he did have an idea. 

"Indeed, I've seen many authors use it during a fairly intense love scene. Adds some awe to the paragraph-" he continued to gawk at the wonders of certain authors work, Crowley had no idea if his brain was bouncing from artist to artist or sticking to one in particular.

"Do they use other words?" Crowley now sat on the arm of the couch nearest the book keeper. His arm laid on the back of the couch his posture leaning in close.   
"Like, Darling? Baby?"  
He thought "you know.. I think they do!" He giggled "though I'm not a huge fan of DDLG-"  
"Gahhh- Angel!" Crowley through his head back  
"What? I'm just being honest!"   
There was a pleasant beat as the two ethereal beings starred longingly at each other, neither saying anything as the air resettled, fearing a single wrong move would destroy this beautiful moment.   
And then, it happened.  
"My love..." whispered Crowley, the lack of glasses showing how soft his face had become.  
Aziraphale gulped, his face tinting a soft pink and his heart flinched. To give love is one thing... But to receive it for the first time is so bloody different, he felt as though his body might spontaneously discorporate even if it was just a simple word.  
"Sweetness," the demon continued "Love of my life..." he thought for a moment "My sweet apple pie."  
Despite the lump in his throat he let out a soft giggle "sweet apple pie... sounds lovely just about now..." he looked back up from his eye contact with the floor, Crowley had only leaned in closer his eyes softer then any demon Aziraphale had ever laid eyes on.

Books as he had learned over the years of their excistance, contained words, and the words when placed in a specific order, danced around your head and swirled like a strawberry milkshake in a blender, dancing with the sweetened mixes as it created a beautiful imaginary picture as your brain perceived them.   
Words... are strong... and right now, so much stronger then he was.

"My star," listed Crowley "you're my galaxy," another.  
"Crowley stop..." the angel would lie if the demons own blendered mix of fruity-words weren't making his eyes water.  
"My universe." And that had been it.  
It, it was enough to send the prickling tears at the corner of Aziraphale's eyes over, gliding down his cheek softly only to be caught by Crowley's thumb as he caressed the Angel's cheek.   
"I knew it..." he whispered, their foreheads pressed tenderly together, Aziraphale tried to pull away but he was stopped and too weak to fight back.  
"Your so mean..." he whinned as he whipped a fresh tear out of his eye. "Why would you... Why would you-"  
"Because I needed to know if they did the same thing to you as they had done to me..."  
"'To I'" corrected Aziraphale, To I...

Crowley continued to hold Aziraphale to his chest as sobs began to rack the poor angel's body. _I'm so sorry_ he wanted to say but instead all that came out was "you needed to know how much you're loved..."  
A sniff  
"How much _I_ love you."

For Crowley to say Aziraphale was his Universe meant so much. Aziraphale knew how much he loved the stars, space, the lot. But for Crowley to use a literary device such as a metaphor to compare him to Crowley's own universe meant... the world to him... 

_Thank you_ is what he meant to say "I love you to..." was all he could croak "Alpha Centauri and back..."


End file.
